Blasphemy
by Man of Constant Sorrow
Summary: He has lost everything, the love of his life is beyond the veil. The very universe will pay for it. All consuming anger, wrathful vengeance. Dark Harry. Christian Mythology. Harry is gunning for God himself. Not for the easily offended or faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

She was dead.

He was alone.

She was gone.

She was dead.

He was alone.

Harry James Potter gazed down at the grave of his beloved wife, beyond tears. His Hermione, was gone, taken from him, murdered by Draco Malfoy as a last spiteful gesture at his sentencing. A smuggled wand, by a corrupt guard, and now his sunshine was gone.

Harry was beyond wanting revenge on all those who had had brought about all the pain in his life, Malfoy, Voldemort, Dumbledore, The Dursleys, his hate was more all encompassing, he was mad at the very universe. God had done this, The Almighty, had fated him to suffer all his life, to lose his one true love, just when he thought he was at the end of his struggles.

No.

Hell No.

Revenge would be sought. The pain would be reversed and multipled ten fold.

The Elder Wand crackled with electricity in his hand, the stone within the ring on his finger let out a wave of energy and glowed with a corpse light. The cloak which he wore constantly, to hide from the world, blew in a non existant breeze.

Harry Potter disappeared with a crack like lightening, the only sign he had ever been there was the fresh wreath of flowers upon her grave.

It had begun, war was coming, a war no Oracle could have predicted, one which would shake the very foundations of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The stone within the ring flashed as it was turned thrice, a dread name chanted, and before Harry Potter stood a transparent figure in an indistinct uniform.

"Out of one hell and into another one." The spectre gasped.

Harry gazed at the ghast, cooly, waiting.

"Who are you and what do you want of me?" The spirit asked, even in death, his voice was still powerful, still authoritative.

Harry laughed, a cold pittilless dead laugh.

"I ask the questions, you answer."

The spectre seem to mutely struggle, then nodded bitterly, the truth of it undeniable, the summons forced compliance and submission.

"How does one converse with The Morningstar?"

The spirit laughed, a cold, condescending, chortle.

"You are mad, the Dark Prince, will never converse with a human, he loathed our very creation, he fought the very creator over gifting us with free will. No man has ever summoned more than a lesser fallen, and I am paying that price now. It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, don't you know? If you don't know how, tell me who might and ill let you return to your wretched afterlife."

The spirit shivered then replied "Seek out the Grigori, the once angels on high, sent to be watchers of man, they went, how do you say, native and God severed they're wings and connection to his power and love. They may help you, for the right price."

Harry nodded his head as he listened.

"Where would I find these Grigori?"

"Seek out a place of luxury and hedonism, the pleasure of the human experience, is what they live for."

The spirit took an unnecessary breath.

"Now send me back."Harry nodded and began to turn the stone but paused.

"Do you regret your sins, your ignorant abuse of power, your hate? The suffering you caused?"

The spirit gazed at Harry, impassively for a moment, then spoke.

"We are always the hero of our own stories, I did what I believed was right, I have regrets yes, but only that I put my trust in the wrong people, if not for that I would have ruled the world."

Harry shook his head and turned the stone in reverse.

"Goodbye, Herr Fuhrer."

Harry gazed off into the setting sun. He was close to her here in the Forest of Dean, it was where they planned to spend the rest of their days. He knew she would never approve of what he had done and would do, but she was beyond the veil and he was alone, she always forgave him and he knew shed understand.

It was time to leave, and with a silent whisper he disappeared into the night.


End file.
